


One Fine Day

by addledwalrus



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1960s, 1970s, Awkwardness, Bad Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Crushes, Denial, Desire, Ducks, F/M, Forced Relationship, Growing Up, Growth, Hispanic Character, Humor, Italian Character(s), Italian-American Character, Kissing, Lust, Madness, Mexican Character, Nature, Oblivious, Obsession, Passion, Poverty, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Denial, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, Teenagers, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addledwalrus/pseuds/addledwalrus
Summary: Dolores yearns for one of her male peers while being oblivious to his lack of interest.





	One Fine Day

**1963**

Dolores left the house and skipped along the sidewalk on the way to school, only to shift into a brisk walk upon remembering that she was fifteen rather than seven.

 _"I'm almost a woman. I need to practice acting like one..."_ She reminded herself, despite the dental braces she had to wear being a reminder to the contrary.

She wasn't very fond of her swarthy skin and so-called 'Roman nose' either, though her father Sergio had stressed that the latter was something to be proud of.

"It's a sign of nobility. It makes you look like a queen..." He had said right before leaving to open up the butcher shop.

The fact that it was her family's main source of income made such an attempt at reassurance laughable. She was lucky to even be attending high school and had her parents' unrivaled thriftiness to thank for it.

As if having a Mexican mother didn't already set her apart from the children of other Italian immigrants, she still wore cheap and dowdy clothes while many of her them could now afford to be a little fashionable when they left the house.

One such example was twenty-year-old Sophia, the attractive daughter of Vincenzo and Maria Caruso whom Dolores frequently envied for reasons beyond just looks.

Sophia happened to also be the older sister of Tony, a boy whose sweet and kind nature seemed at odds with the people he lived with.

However, there was one thing a boy like him did have in common with brutish Sergio. The Carusos were also from Sicily and spoke their native language at home, meaning that Tony was quite capable of engaging in proper conversations whenever he came to purchase meat on his mother's behalf.

* * *

Tony sat down directly in front of her during homeroom but seemed indifferent to her presence. Whether he didn't want to associate with her or was simply oblivious, she didn't know, but it soon became apparent that he'd changed over the summer in a good way.

The baby fat that used to make him look quite childlike had largely been lost and his shoulders were definitely broader now.

She got a clear glimpse of his face when the time came for everyone to go to their first real class of the morning. Her heart started to beat faster as she observed that he was indeed on the way to becoming a handsome young man.

The day went on and she thought it a travesty that a boy like him was treated as nothing special by most.

He was as radiant as an angel in her eyes by the time lunchtime arrived and the way he scarfed down his food didn't make him any less physically appealing.

_"You're going to be mine one day, just you wait. I'll give you all the love you deserve and much, much more..."_

She then let out a blissful sigh, while imagining how wonderful it would be to walk down the aisle one day and know that she'd be spending each night with him in bed.


End file.
